The unknown girl
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: This is a love story about Fay. While soaking in a bathtub he feels a presence. Who is the person in the room? Who is Fays most precious person? What will happen next? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Please take the time to review. It will be much appreciated.

**The unknown girl**

Fay lay in the warm water. I think I'm going to like this world, he thought for himself. The bathtub was huge. It was formed like a square, and the water witch filled it where crystal clear. The temperature was perfect, and Fay let his shoulders sink into the water and sighed with pleasure. His hair was wet, and lay around his face, little drops of water dripping from the strands of blond hair. He closed his eyes, and relaxed, as the scent from the water lilies witch was flouting in the water reached his nose. Life sure is wonderful he thought. All his fears where washed away, and warmth resided in his heart.

Suddenly Fay could feel a presence. The water surface broke. Little waves made its way across the water and met Fay's bare chest. He looked at the other side of the water tube. He couldn't see anyone. The water chilled a bit, but it was still comfortable. Fay was about to close his eyes again and relax when he heard a faint and weak voice:

"You don't see me do you?" A fragile voice said.

"No, I don't" Fay answered wondering who was speaking. "Who are you?"

There was silence. The voice didn't answer, and Fay felt like he had to say something.

"Where are you?" Fay said sounding loving as always.

The water surface shifted again. Little waves of water meeting Fay's chest. Something where moving true the water. Then the waves stopped. There where silence.

Fay could feel someone breathing. The air touched his skin. The mouth breathing was close to his face. Lips touched his lips, hands where holding his face carefully. A gentle and loving touch. The lips where damp and soft. Fay closed his eyes, his heart beating fast. The kiss seemed to last forever.

Minutes after that had felt like hours, the lips pulled back, and the gentle touch on his face was gone. The water was quiet. Fay opened his eyes.

"I love you" a voice whispered in his ear.

Fay didn't know what to say, his heart was still beating fast.

"Bye…" The voice seemed far away.

"Wait!" Fay's voiced seemed startled by the fact that the one speaking was leaving. "Don't go…"

However, it was too late. Fay could no longer feel another presence in the room, and the water surface looked untouched jet again. Fay closed his eyes, his heart filling with a feeling he never had felt before. The water was still warm, but he wished for it to get colder and feel the lips touch him again.


	2. Chapter 2

A kiss

Fay was sleeping quietly in his room. The window was open and a soft breeze flouted in and gently touched his skin. He opened his eyes slowly. He smelled something. A scent he couldn't recognize right away. It was like a faint scent of roses. The sun was shinning on him true the open window, and the wind continued to brush against his skin.

"I love you" A voice said.

Fay recognized the voice. It was the girl from yesterday. The voice he had heard in the bathtub was now flouting on the light breeze that streamed through the window.

"Who are you" Fay asked with a soft voice.

Then he could she a shape. He could she a girl. She was flouting over him, her skin pale, her lips faint pink. Her eyes where brown and filled with joy.

"You can see me?" She asked, a big smile spread across her face.

"Yes I can" Fay stared at her. Her dress where made of the finest garment in a light shade of purple. Her hands where silk when she touched his face gently.

"It worked" The voice said before she leaned in closer to his face, her eyes meeting his blue ones. "I have wanted to see you for the longest of times. However, you where so far away. It was almost impossible to reach you. But I made it. She smiled at him. She leaned closer to his face, and then she kissed him.

Fay closed his eyes. The kiss was if possible better than the one they shared yesterday. This one was longer and filled with such love that made Fay's heart fill with the happiest of feelings.

Then she pulled her face backwards ending the kiss. Fay knew what she was doing and he stretched out for her hand. "Don't go" he said.

"I have too" the girl replied sad. His hand touching hers made her shiver with joy. "I can't stay here for too long"

"Why? Stay with me" Fay said loving watching her deep brown eyes.

"I… I cant, I might lose myself, and then I can never see you again" The girl looked sad, her brown hair blowing slightly in the summer breeze.

The girl was starting to disappear, her shape was growing faint.

"What is your name?" Fay said, still holding her hand.

"Arina…" the girl replied slowly, her voice almost impossible to hear.

Fay could feel her hand disappearing.

"I love you" The girl said, her image was just a shadow now, and Fay could not feel her hand anymore. Then she flouted away with the breeze, her words still whispered inside Fay's heart "I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

My heart longs for you

Her brown hair swept around her face. Her hands touched the chilled floor. She was sitting on the floor, her eyes filled with tears. Can I ever see him again, she thought. Can I ever feel my hands on him again? She closed her eyes in pain, longing, wishing, for the one she cared about the most. Her most precious person.

Fay strolled after the rest of the group. Resent events had made him think: Who was she? A ghost maybe? But her appearance was so warm, so filled with life. His heart longed for her, but he could no longer feel her presence. Where had she gone?

"What the hell are you thinking off you moron" Kurogane snapped, looking at the frowning wizard.

"Ahh, nothing" Fay smiled brightly. "Just thinking of how good those clothes fit you"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kurogane shouted angry and walked over to Fay.

"The new clothes we bought really look good on you" Fay smiled, walking a few steps backwards, just in case.

"Fay gave you a compliment, nothing to be angry about" Makona sang, dancing upon Kuroganes head. "Fay looks good too!"

The clothes of the new country was made out of silk, and where actually see true. So the group had to wear a light outfit of cotton underneath so they did not reveal all that is to reveal. Fay had one a white silk shirt with a white cotton shirt under. His pants where made of black silk with black cotton under. Kurogane had on the same thing, only the color was a light red, almost like pink.

"It was the only color left" Kurogane snapped and moved his hand against Mokona. Mokona jumped away from his head, and Kurogane ended up hitting himself in the head. Kurogane remembered Fay snatching the outfit from the store shelf right in front of him, and Fay handing over the pinkish one. "You stealing moron" Kurogane said to the blond and walked against Syaoran who was walking a little ahead with Sakura.

Fay followed, thinking about the girl who had disappeared, the girl that had made his heart so warm, the one that had made him glow of happiness. The group entered a market. There where people selling their stuff everywhere. Food, things, painting and pottery. Then a voice called out:

"Fay-san!" A girl screamed. She had shoulder long dark brown hair, and her eyes where of the deepest brown tone imaginable. Almost like black. She ran against Fay and clenches her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest.

"Arina-chan" Fay said putting his hands on her shoulders. "I am so glad you are here. This time, stay with me" Fay looked into her eyes. "This time don't go"

Arina felt her heart jump with happiness as she looked into his deep blue eyes. Her hands searched for the fluffy blond hair, and she stroke her hand lightly trough it.

"You make me feel so happy, therefore there aren't any other thing I want more than… Bee with you" Arina said leaning closer to the wizard's face. Then she kissed him. It was a long and warm kiss. Fay moved his hands upwards and they touched her face gently. Arina did the same, and together they formed a love that could not be touched by anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

A wish of feelings

Their kiss ended, and they looked at each other. Fay's hands still holding her face gently. They are so soft she thought. They knew both that everyone was staring at them, but it didn't matter as long as they where together, as long as they could share their love with each other.

"I can stay now" Arina said, Fay's eye dazzling her, making it hard to speak.

"You won't go away?" Fay said smiling at her. His smile made Arina almost faint. He is so beautiful, she thought.

"I… I…" Arina couldn't remember how to speak, she only looked at him, feeling happiness flow through her, stronger and stronger for every minute that passed.

"I have missed you" Fay said, now holding around her waist. He smiled so brightly, that Arina felt that all air had been knocked out of her lungs, and she could barely breathe.

"I… I wont go" Arina moved closer to Fay, laying her face against his chest once more, hearing his heart inside of him.

"Looks like we are the centre of attention" Fay said laughing, looking at the crowd of people that was now standing around them.

"Looks like it" Arina laughed, looking at Kurogane who looked like he had his jaw jump out of its joints.

"Lets find somewhere more private" Fay looked at Arina, and she nodded smiling.

The group walked silently away from the crowd, and out into an open field a little outside the town. The air was fresh and clear, and a gentle breeze danced across their skin. The sun shined on them, the beams making their skin shine in the warmest of colors.

"Mokona doesn't sense a feather here at all" Mokona said sad from inside Kuroganes clothes.

"Hey, silly manju, get out of there!" Kurogane snapped at Mokona, witch jumped out of his clothes and landed on Arinas head instead.

"Puu, Kurogane is mad" Mokona said smiling. "Kuro-pon want love-love too?"

"Where are you from?" Fay asked Arina with a soft voice, while Kurogane was running after Mokona who had jumped of Arinas head, and was now running around laughing with Kurogane after him.

"I am from a world far away" Arina said looking at Fay. "I made a wish"

"You know Yuuko-san?" Fay looked surprised.

"Yes, she is the one who granted my wish, she suddenly appeared in my apartment, claiming that she could make any wish happen. She said it had a price equal…" Arina didn't finish her sentence before:

"That greedy bitch" Kurogane said looking angry at his sword.

"Oh, is she? I don't know what the price is for dimension travelling with other witches" Arina looked at Kurogane who was attempting to break his sword in two.

"I think Yuuko-san is the only one who can travel between dimensions, or so I have heard" Fay said smiling. Arina turned against Fay and almost fainted again. Fay's hair was blowing slightly in the breeze witch also made his shirt blow upwards revealing a little of his stomach. Oh my he is hot she thought, blushing.

"That must be right, because she must be the strongest magician in the world if she is able to grant any wish asked for" Arina said thinking too see Fay like this could not be good for her heart who was thumbing like crazy inside her chest.

"Stop with the strip show over there" Kurogane shouted at Fay.

"I can't help it, the fabric is so light" Fay said struggling to keep his shirt down.

"Geez, he is impossible" Kurgane said. If the wind gets any stronger he would probably flew off the ground.

"May I ask what the price was" Fay looked at Arina while holding down his shirt.

"Oh it was my house" Arina looked a little sad. "My wish was to travel with you gays, so she said the price would bee the same as yours. The most precious to me" Arina looked up.

"Your house must mean quite a lot to you then" Fay said holding around her.

"Yes, I have lived there for as long is I remember. But I am not sad. I am happy as long as I am with you" Arinas face lit up, and she snuggled against Fay.

"Should we go to the next world?" Syaoran asked gently. He didn't want to interrupt the moment between Arina and Fay, but he had a princess to think of too, so it couldn't be helped.

"Yes, of course" Fay said smiling.

Then the breeze suddenly grew strong, and cast itself around the open field. Fay had totally forgotten about holding down his shirt, and it blew over his head. Gosh, I think I am going to have a heart attack, Arina though swooning over the sight of Fay struggling to keep his shirt down with a smile across his face.

"Let's go before his pants flies off" Kurogane said sighing.

"Mokona Modoki cant wait" Mokona said suddenly. "Kapuu"

Magic swirls danced around them, and Arina thought how nice it would be if that last thing Kurogane said actually happened. Fay moved closer to her, and she felt so thrilled when his hands closed around her. She hugged him back, and together they travelled to the next world.


	5. Chapter 5

A reason for love

Arina felt cold. She was surrounded by water. She began to swim upwards towards the faint light. She had to breathe soon or she would faint. She came closer and closer to the surface. Suddenly a hand stretched down from above. She grasped it, and was instantly pulled out of the water, her lungs filled automatically with fresh air. She looked at the person she who held her hand and a bright smile spread across her face.

"Thank you Fay-kun" Arina smiled shyly and brushed her wet hair away from her slightly blushed face. Fay was so damn cute, Arina could barely breathe when looking at him. Her heart hammered like crazy inside her chest. Would she dare look at him again? There he stood. Right beside her, his hand holding hers. She looked down again. I can't take this, he is way to cute, she thought and felt the wizard squeeze her hand sending a wave of comfort through her mind.

"Why do you have to go around half naked all the time?" Kurogane said sighing, looking at the wet Fay.

"Its not my fault Kuro-pon, we arrived in a sea and I became all wet like you" Fay said smiling at the raged ninja, who held his eyes strictly at the ground, making sure that he didn't catch another glimpse of the blonde wizard.

Arina looked up, to see what Kurogane was talking about, Fay was perfectly well dressed…? Arina was stunned. Fay's gorgeous white shirt had become completely see-trough making his tall lanky upper body completely visible. Arinas eyes moved upwards from Fay's bare torso and looked at his face. His wet blonde locks somehow had managed to stay almost as fluffy as when it was dry, and he looked at her with a giant smile across his face.

"Thank goodness his pants aren't white" Kurogane said, still keeping his eyes firmly towards the ground

"The sun is shining brightly so our clothes will dry quickly" Sakura said smiling. Arina could tell she blushed as well. Who on earth would not blush of they had seen Fay now, Arina thought and held back a giggle.

Sakura was right, their clothes dried quickly and Fay's shirt was within minutes not see-through anymore. Arina sat down at the ground. The grass was green and the sky was blue with white cotton dots. She leaned backwards in the grass and closed her eyes. Soon she fell asleep, dreaming of a certain magician.

Fay looked at the sky as well. He thought of times when he had felt so alone. Times where he had felt that all hope had been washed away, and the only thing left was despair and a wish for death. He could not say that he didn't wish for that anymore. That would be a lie. What he could say was that he didn't want that so much anymore. The wish was there but it was not so strong anymore. His life had begun to have a meaning, a purpose. A will to live had arisen in his heart, and he felt a joy he never had felt before filling his body and mind.

"Why do you act so in love with that girl?" Kurogane said and sat down in the grass with Fay. He looked suspiciously at Fay's shirt, and was relieved that the shirt was dry.

Fay kept looking at the sky, avoiding the ninja's eyes. The fact that he didn't know scared him. At first when she had kissed him, he had felt a feeling he never had felt before. He felt he was loved. And he liked it. But another feeling he never had felt was to love someone. How did he know if he loved Arina? Maybe it was the feeling that someone loved him that made him so happy? Fay looked down at his hands, remembering the touch of her hands. The cotton dots flew across the sky, searching for new territory. Running with the wind, never knowing where they where going. Just like him. He was running, don't knowing where Mokona would take him next. Just like a cotton dot flowing in the sky.

"You have to decide your feeling, or someone will get hurt" Kurogane looked at Fay, but the wizard kept staring at the sky and didn't say a word in response.

"She loves you" Kurogane looked away from Fay and looked at Arina. She lay on the grass, her eyes closed. "She cares for you a lot"

"I know" Fay answered, taking his eyes away from the sky for the first time, and looked at Kurogane. "But I can't decide my feelings yet. I feel something, but what I feel is unknown to me"

"Anyways you have to decide what to do" Kuroganes voice was usually ruff and hard, but this time it was softer. Kurogane had a rough appearance, but Fay was one of the few who saw under this and saw the sweeter and softer side of him. Kurogane has been trough a lot, and to get over it, to get on with his life, he had to toughen himself up. Learn not to get touched by feelings, focus on raw strength, Fay said to himself. Like me, he tries to hide. But no one can hide completely.

Fay looked at Arina. Her eyes were still closed, and her breath was slow. She dreams he thought. Her mouth curved into a huge smile. I'm glad she is happy, Fay thought and closed his eyes as well. He lay down in the grass, letting his mind wander, and like the cotton dots on the sky, he didn't know where they where going.


	6. Chapter 6

To feel rejected

The air was cold, and the snowflakes got stuck in his hair. He pulled his coat closer around himself. He knew where he was, and it sent chills trough his body. He could see the castle standing there surrounded by ice. A cold breeze sweeping around it.

Fay woke up, the sun blending him. He got up from the grass and looked around. There was no one there. He was glad. Sweat dripped from his face and he was breathing in heavy gasps. Kuro-rin would surely have said something if he saw me like this, Fay thought. He notices when I am scared, he knows. He sees true my mask. He is the only one who knows the true me.

"Fay-san!" Arina shouted running towards him. Behind Arina, Sakura and Syaoran walked together, and behind them, the rough ninja walked with steady steps. Fay's breathing had stabilized, and he looked like he always did, happy and smiling, when Arina reached him.

"We got some food" Arina said smiling and gave him a round and orange fruit. Fay accepted it, but didn't say anything, he just smiled.

"What the hell is this?" Kurogane said holding the strange fruit in his hand investigating it closely.

"Its called a orange" Mokona sang dancing upon Kuroganes head.

"Get off my head!" Kurogane yelled and tried to hit the white manju with the orange free hand. He missed and ended up smacking himself in the head.

"Kuro-rin is mad" Mokona sang louder and jumped out of the ninja's reach.

Arina looked at Fay. She felt so happy when she was with him. She moved closer to him, then leaned her head against his chest. Every time they touched jolts of joy flouted trough her body. She closed her eyes and felt the time stop, she could have stayed this way forever.

But just then Fay did something that made Arinas heart hurt with a pain that was almost unbearable. He moved away. He didn't hold her with his lovely hands, and press her closer to himself, he just pulled himself away. He didn't look at Arina, he kept his eyes at the orange. Arina looked at him, and felt her heart being ripped to pieces. She turned away and said in a false cheery tone:

"We also have new clothes" She lifted a paper bag from the grass, but she didn't move around. She kept her back against Fay. "We just picked out something for you Fay, I hope you like it"

Fay didn't answer. He looked Arinas back, she shivered slightly.

"I will go and change. I will leave the rest of the clothes here" Arina said, then walked away.

Fay didn't know, but he had just seconds ago hurt a person more than he ever had hurt a person before.


	7. Chapter 7

The wounds of love

Arina was cold. The weather was warm and damp, but she still felt cold. She wrapped her arms around herself, the fabric of her new dress brushing against her skin. Crystal colored tears dripped down her cheeks, pain filling her heart.

Fay looked down. He didn't know what to do. His life was so complicated and he didn't want to bring his problems over to other people whom he cared for. However, he didn't want to be alone either. And there is another person too…

Kurogane looked at the wizard. He looked so sad, and Kurogane couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Kurogane had a secret, which he didn't want to admit to himself either. Every time Fay had kissed Arina. Every time he touched her, Kurogane had felt pain. He tried to ignore the feeling but facts where facts. Kurogane felt bad when someone else than him was with Fay. When someone else touched him, kissed him, he felt sad that that person wasn't him.

Suddenly Arina showed up in front of the group. Her dress billowed around her along with her long raven black hair. She looked shyly at Fay and he looked at her. There where doubt and uncertain feelings in Fay's eyes. Arinas own feelings where clear for her. Fay was her most precious person.

"That dress looks lovely on you" Sakura said, and broke the silence.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Arina said smiling and walked over to Sakura. "Try on your dress as well; I am sure it looks lovely on you too"

"Thank you Arina-chan. I will go and get dressed right now" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Sakura-chan, we will go look for your feather after we get dressed" Syaoran smiled at her, and she smiled back.

His feelings are so pure. Sakura is his most precious person. He will do anything for her. He values her life over his own. Who do I value over my own life? Thought Fay. Who is my most precious person?

After twenty minutes they where all dressed. Sakuras dress was very much like Arinas but was in a light red color. Syaoran, Fay and Kurogane where all dressed the same. They had black pants and white shirts on. Apparently, this world had just one type of male clothes. Fay looked lovely, his shirt blowing slightly in the wind.

"I really hope it doesn't rain" Kurogane mumbled, and looked at his shiny white shirt.

"It doesn't look like it. The weather will probably be good all day" Syaoran said smiling at the ninja. "Shall we go?"

The group followed a road that ground was covered with neatly placed stones. The path seemed to lead into a mountain that swayed meters above them. The nature they passed was astonishing. The threes danced in the light wind, and they heard birds sing their song from their swaying branches. Then the path divided into two.

"Let's split. I will go with Sakura-hime and Fay if that's fine with you?" Syaoran said smiling.

"That's fine with me. I will go with Arina then" Kurogane said and started walking in the path that led to the left. Deep inside him felt a little sad. He wanted to go with Fay but instead he had to walk with Arina. He didn't like Arina that well. He wasn't sure why. I guess it's because she loves Fay, he thought for himself, looking sternly at the ground.

"Wait for me!" Mokona sang out jumping after Kurogane.

"Why the hell do you have to come along with us?" Kurogane shouted at the white manju.

"Kuro-rin has such a nice shirt to sleep in" Mokona said, jumping into Kuroganes shirt.

"Are you planning to sleep trough the whole day?" Kurogane snapped at the white creature inside his shirt.

"Mokona will not sleep, Mokona will look for Sakura-chans feather" Mokona said happily.

Then they parted. Fay looked at Kurogane and Arina disappearing. He sighed and started on the path to the right with Sakura and Syaoran. Seeing the two of them made Fay sadder than ever. But at the same time, it made him hope that he would sort out his feelings some day. The sun glinted between the leafs on the threes dancing their mystical dance with the wind. The breeze ruffled his hair. One of these days I will know, Fay thought following Syaoran and his most precious person.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! They make me so happy! And I have to say a huge thanks to those who has commented on the previous chapitres! Thank you so much! Next chapitre for those who are interested is about someone parting with the group…**


End file.
